


Kasai Lin-Jia-O

by KiddyStormi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Rites of Passage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiddyStormi/pseuds/KiddyStormi
Summary: When Kasai was little over a year, her life already changed forever. Now? Her life will change again.AKA:My 2+ year WIP being worked on.





	Kasai Lin-Jia-O

**Author's Note:**

> Kasai is a character I created after finishing a young author's project years ago and I started writing her story about 2 years ago. She is a Japanese-American girl of 14 years. She and all her family intermix Japanese and English. Typically its just a name like Sobo for grandmother and Sofu is grandfather. Kasai does explain some words.

“I was 16 months when it started. My mother started chemo when I was 14 months old and died when I was 16 months old. I never knew her. I don't even remember her other than when it's January 16th, my father takes me out to her grave and makes me spend the whole day there, from the time I get picked up from school to 9 pm that night. My best friend’s older brother shot and killed himself on February 16th, she died of abuse 13 months later after her parents blamed her from her brother’s suicide. She died March 16. Her parents were arrested on April 16th the next year. May 16th the next year is when my dad announced he was going to marry Kanojo wa. They were married on June 16th the next year. Maybe that’s why I don't like the number 16. I have always come to think of 16 with death and abuse.” I told the therapist that August is making me see.   
“Maybe it's just strange that the 16th has always been your bad day. I mean, you grew up your whole life thinking of January 16th as the day your mom died. Then when your best friend, Amanda’s brother died, you could have imagined it on the 16. Same with Amanda’s death, her parents’ arrest, your father and stepmother's engagement, and wedding,” The therapist says.  
“ Don't you dare call her Amanda! Her name was Mandy! Not Amanda! That was the name they screamed when they were angry with her. She was only 11! Josh was 16!” I yelled at the therapist, who just tisk at me. I glare at her and start to swear, kick and scream at her. My long black hair flies into my face, having fallen out of the braid hours ago. My dark blue eyes were closed shut and they weren't gonna open till I was done.  
“You don't care! You just want the money August is giving you to make me not depressed, but it won't happen! Not unless you can bring back Mandy, Josh, my mom and send August away! I hate her and you! I even hate Lucy, Max, Jessie, and Joshie! Cause Joshie will never be Josh! Lucy and Jessie will never be Mandy! Because I am Kasai Lin-Jia-O and I will never be happy without Mandy!” I screamed at her. She just rolls her eyes and watches me throw my fit over my stupid step-family and the stupid parents of Mandy and Josh.  
“My mother was dead, my best friend and her brother are dead. Who was left that cared for me? August hated me, always told me I was the reason her and dad didn't marry sooner. But it wasn't me. Dad follows the tradition of his people. Once your wife dies, you don't date for 6 years and they don't get engaged till 8 years,” I say to the therapist, who looks at me in confusion.  
“My father is true to his roots,” I whisper out. My small town of Pinemarrow isn’t on any map. We are a secret to anyone who doesn't live here. This town was found by my great-great-great-great Sofubo, Liu and Yui. They would hate to see what this town became now. The villagers still live here but more and more new people are moving in. August was one of them. She was born in Seattle, Washington. She says she wishes to move us to her hometown, but dad says no. I wonder why. Just like how I wonder about why dad leaves town with my uncles and Sofu every Sunday night at 4:30 pm and doesn't come back till 4:30 pm Monday afternoon.   
My mother said to my father once,” This town needs a Lin-Jia-O” That was my mother’s maiden name. My mother told my father that I was to have her last name when I was born. He didn't care. He loved her just the same. The woods around here are named Lin-Jia-O Trees. My mother said to my father that the trees will be my home. Maybe that's why I run into the woods and hid whenever me and August fight. My mom loved the woods. She had a treehouse when she was a kid. I wanna find it but Sobo has always told my father that he needs to control his Yasei-ji. It means wild child. I am not a Yasei-ji.   
“Kasai, you need to start taking these pills for anti-depression and anxiety. Your time is up. Goodbye, we will try again next week on Wednesday at 4:30 pm, right after school.” She said when the timer goes off, telling us it's 5 pm. I stand up, taking the prescription paper from her and walking out of the room. Otōsan was waiting for me in the waiting room, his face smiling. I frown and just hand him the paper before I walk out to the car. I sit in the front seat and start to listen to my music. I fix my black hair back into a thick braid again, looking in the mirror and shocked to see how pale I have gotten. I only want Mandy back. I do not want to be alone anymore.  
“Kasai, what has happened to my amai kodomo?” Otōsan asked me. I am not an amasi kodomo, sweet child, anymore. I haven't been one since Mandy’s death.   
“Otōsan, I am no longer that child that wept on my Haha’s grave with my best friend. That child was gone years ago when Aika died.” I said to Otōsan, who shakes his head and sighs.  
“August was right, you need to see the therapist. Although Chōrō Gifu thinks I’m silly for listing to my wife. But you need it, especially if you're going to take over…” Otōsan says before trailing off.  
“Take over what? Otōsan, are you talking about?” I say, confused about what he is saying.  
“Kasai, your mother loved you very much. She never wanted this life for you, I will let you know that” Otōsan whispers to me, confusing me.   
“Otōsan, what are you going off about? I know Haha loved me. But what life did she not want me to have?” I ask him, confused and frustrated.   
“Let's go for a drive, Kasai.  
“The life of a Lin-Jia-O. Your mother sacrificed herself to make sure you lived. She died for you. That is why I do not want that life for you. You are my musume, and I love you. But you must do what you were born to do.”  
“Otōsan, what are you going on about? I must do what I was born to do? What was I born to do then?” I question, looking at him as he starts to drive. He drives into town, past everyone’s home, past August’s apartment complex that she owns. I see the graveyard, but I have never been here when it is not January 16th.   
“Kasai, you are almost 15 years old. You should have started training for this when you were 11 but you were going through so much with Aika’s death.”  
"Otosan, what are you talking about? Training? Aika? Who is Aika?" I say, looking at him as he parks the car in the parking lot of the forest.   
"Kasai, you were in grief and I couldn't bear to be the one who ripped your childhood away from you. You were just my baby, and then August came in and I got distracted with her and I lose track of my duties to your mother and our family. I lost track of my faith and my job. My job, as your protector."  
"Otosan? Daddy, you are scaring me. I-I don't know what you are talking about. You don't have faith. You said faith isn't real." I say, looking at him scared, not expecting him to do this.   
"Follow me, young child. Follow me." Otosan got out of the car, starting to walk into the forest. I sprint to keep up with him.   
"Your depression and anxiety, its because I have kept you from your true self. My sweet child, I have caused your downfall and our town's with it." I can't even follow what he is saying.   
"Otosan, what are you talking about?" I say as he weaves in between the trees, taking us deep into the forest.   
"Kasai, you are special and you were destined for it. From the moment your mother fell pregnant with you, the stars were allied so you could take over for her. All she wanted was for you to stay safe. And I failed her last dying wish. My wife only wanted to make sure you lived longer than she did, and her mother. "  
"Otosan, Sobo still alive through-"  
"Just cause your step-grandmom is still alive doesn't mean that your Sobo is alive."   
"What?!"  
"Kasai, you were but a child and I can't explain it more than someone else who is apart of your family."   
"Otosan, but you are my family."  
"Not really, not like your mother's family. They were special. You are special. Your mother was the guardian of the woods. But the woods killed her. Now you are the guardian of them."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment if you wish and/or a kudo. Thanks for reading!


End file.
